


Amusement Park

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Stitchers - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron just really wants Kirsten to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement Park

It was supposed to be Kirsten and the others’ day off. They had all been working so hard that Maggie decided they needed a much needed break, Kirsten especially. At least, that was what Kirsten thought until she was woken up at 8:00 in the morning by loud banging from right outside her door.

“Kirsten, go get it!” Camille groaned from her room down the hall.

Kirsten let out a huge sigh and rubbed her tired eyes. She was going to kill Camille. She hopped out of bed and walked to the front door to see who was bothering her this early in the morning. She opened the door and came face to face with a very chipper looking Cameron and Linus.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Kirsten swatted Cameron on his arm.

“Someone’s not a morning person,” Linus laughed.

“She’s not really an anytime person,” Cameron muttered under his breath, recalling the conversation he had with Kirsten the other week.

“What are you doing here?” Kirsten asked again. “We have the day off.”

By this time, Camille had fully woken up by the commotion and joined the three of them by the door. “What’s going on?” She eyed Linus.

“Yes, I know today’s our day off but I thought we all should do something fun together that doesn’t involve any dead people,” Cameron said. “So today we are all having a fun day at the Santa Monica Pier. I won’t accept no for an answer.”

Kirsten smirked. “I thought we already had fun at the Santa Monica Pier.”

“We stopped a murderer from killing us violently by hitting him with a bucket, I don’t think that counts as fun, Princess,” Cameron said. “We are going to have some real fun. All of us.”

“And why do we have to go so early in the morning?” Kirsten asked in between a yawn. “It’s not like the pier is going anywhere.”

“Don’t you want to make the most of our precious, special day off that we hardly ever get?” Linus jumped in. “Come on, you do.”

“Fine, just give us a few minutes to get ready,” Kirsten said, finally giving in.

Ten minutes later, the four of them were all heading in Camille’s car down to the pier.

“I still don’t see how this will be more fun than sleeping in and relaxing,” Kirsten said bitterly.

“Oh, come on, Stretch, when was the last time you really let loose and had fun?” Cameron laughed.

“The r–”

“The rave doesn’t count. That was official work business.”

Kirsten rolled her eyes. “It’s not even 9am yet and you’ve still managed to suck the fun out of this already.”

* * *

“Alright, we are not leaving here until I see that you’re having fun,” Cameron said to Kirsten when they arrived at the pier forty minutes later.

“We may be here all night then,” Kirsten teased.

“Okay, well, Linus and I are going to get some drinks, we’ll see you two cuties later,” Camille said, grabbing Linus’s arm and dragging him away.

“It’s 9:45 in the morning!” Kirsten called out to them, but they were too far away to hear. “She’s crazy,” Kirsten mumbled to herself.

“So I guess it’s just you and me now, huh Stretch,” Cameron said. “Well, come on. Our fun-packed day starts now!”

Rolling her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time this morning, Kirsten reluctantly followed him down the boardwalk. “So what’s first, Chief?”

“I was thinking a thrill ride to start it off,” Cameron suggested. “How about this one?” He pointed to the nearest ride. “Pacific Plunge. Sounds fun.”

Kirsten looked up at the ride, her eyes going wide. It was one of those rides that brings you up super high and quickly shoots you right down. It wasn’t that Kirsten was afraid of thrill rides exactly, but, well, they weren’t exactly her definition of fun. “I don’t know, Cameron,” she said in a small voice.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared,” Cameron challenged, his mouth upturned in a wicked grin.

Kirsten folded her arms. “I’m not,” she said, not too convincingly. “I just think maybe we should start off with something a little calmer.”

“Kirsten, you’re not afraid to stitch into the minds of dead people. You’re not afraid of confronting murderers who have the capacity to kill you. If you can do all that, this should be nothing,” Cameron said, his voice turning serious. “Anyway, I’ll be right by your side. Just like a stitch.”

Kirsten took a minute to think. “Alright,” she agreed, and followed him to the ride. They sat in seats next to each other and waited for the ride to start.

Kirsten’s breath hitched when she felt her seat rising up only a moment later. She tried to calm her breathing, just like she normally would do in a stitch.

“Kirsten, this is probably one of the least dangerous situations you’ve ever been in,” Cameron said from the seat next to her. “You’ll be fine. It’s supposed to be fun.”

They came to a complete stop up high in the sky for about a minute. Kirsten kept her eyes closed, anticipating what was going to happen next. Before she knew it, she was zooming down to the ground at high speed, screaming the entire time. She was screaming so loud, she could barely hear Cameron laughing hysterically next to her.

“You did good, Stretch!” Cameron remarked when they finally reached the ground. Kirsten got out of her seat as fast as she could, never being so thankful to see the ground.

“Let’s, um, do something that’s closer to the ground next,” Kirsten said, catching her breath.

“That was fun, right?” Cameron said enthusiastically.

“Nope,” Kirsten said lightheartedly.

Cameron smirked. “Just a little bit.”

* * *

Two hours and five roller coasters later, Cameron and Kirsten finally sat down to have some lunch. “I think you’re secretly having fun but just not telling me,” Cameron concluded, taking a bite out of his hot dog.

“I don’t keep secrets anymore, remember?” Kirsten teased. “Do you have any idea where Camille and Linus could be?”

“No clue, but I don’t really want to be thinking of what they could be doing,” Cameron said. “But I’m sure they’re having fun.”

“I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with trying to get me to have fun,” Kirsten said. “At least you got me to come here. You should be proud of that.”

“I just want you to smile and laugh,” Cameron said. “I knew you don’t remember a lot from your childhood, and a lot of the memories you do have aren’t even your own. I planned this day because I wanted you to have a memory of your own where you can look back at and smile. That’s all.”

“Wow,” was all Kirsten could say. “That was really nice you.”

“So you better tell me when you’re having fun,” Cameron said.

“ _Mmm hmm,_ ” Kirsten smirked, not saying another word.

* * *

For the next few hours, the two of them rode more rides, walked along the beach, and visited the aquarium. Cameron could tell Kirsten was having a great time–she just wasn’t admitting it to him yet.

“Okay, so it’s around 8pm,” Cameron said, checking his watch. “We have one more ride to do.”

Kirsten shook her head. “Nope. I’m not doing it.”

“Come on, Scaredy Cat, it’s the Ferris wheel! It’s iconic!”

“No way. I remember Ed once took me on a Ferris wheel when I was little and I freaked out and had a panic attack. I’m not letting that happen again.”

“Kirsten, if you could do all those roller coasters we’ve been doing, you can certainly do this. The Ferris wheel isn’t even the least bit scary,” Cameron assured her.

“But it goes super slow. Which means we’ll be at the very top for a long time.”

“Come on, Ace, I’ll sit right next to you. You can even hold my hand if you need to,” Cameron teased, putting on a baby voice.

“Since I don’t see you letting this one go anytime soon, fine, I’ll go on the stupid Ferris wheel to fulfill your wildest dream of me having fun. Happy?”  

“Very.” Cameron grinned and linked his arm with hers as they walked to the Ferris wheel. Once they got on, they took their seats. Kirsten’s fingers nervously tapped against her jeans.

“I can’t believe the girl who isn’t afraid of death or murder is afraid of Ferris wheels,” Cameron said, his tone a mix of surprise and wonder. “You can’t even blame residual emotion on this one. It’s all you.”

The Ferris wheel suddenly started to move and Kirsten let out a tiny yelp–something that neither Cameron (nor Kirsten herself) had never heard before. “Hey,” Cameron looked over to her. “It’s okay.” Kirsten’s usual cold, hard demeanor was replaced by something more soft and vulnerable. Almost childlike.

They continued to move up in a circle, Kirsten closing her eyes most of the way. “Kirsten,” Cameron said when they reached the very top, “open your eyes.”

Kirsten reluctantly obliged. She opened her eyes and took in all her surroundings. “ _Wow_ ,” she gasped. The view was beautiful. She could see all the city lights from afar as well as the beach down below.

“Are you still scared?” Cameron asked softly. He looked down at her hand, which was still hardly gripping his from before.

“No,” Kirsten exhaled, loosening her grip on his hand but not letting go. “It’s…beautiful. Thank you.”

Cameron looked to her with a confused expression. “For what?”

“For making today happen. No joke, it was the best day I’ve had in a long time,” she said with a smile.

“So, just to be clear,” Cameron scratched his head, pretending to think deeply, “you’re saying you had fun today, correct?”

“Yes, you idiot,” Kirsten laughed. “I had fun. I’m  _having_  fun. So thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Cameron said with all the sincerity in the world.

Kirsten leaned over and kissed his cheek swiftly before turning to look out to the view below, grinning with childlike enthusiasm. Cameron smiled to himself. He had never seen someone so beautiful.


End file.
